Voyage dans le monde d'Harry Potter
by Khalietal Ken Voliur
Summary: Jean-François Paradis, un gars de 18 ans qui aime beaucoup les Harry Potter et qui ne se doute pas qu'un jour il le rencontrerais. Action, Aventure et mystère criblé de fantaisie...
1. Mais qu'estce que?

Plus qu'un simple livre  
  
Chapitre 1 : " Mais qu'est-ce que. "  
  
La journée avait été longue et emmerdante ; c'était un Mardi de français à l'école. Je n'avais envie que de continuer de lire le 4e livre de Harry Potter. L'autobus de la ville me déposa à deux coins de rue de chez moi :  
  
"Pascal, on se revoie demain, Cya !"dis-je à un ami.  
  
" Ciao Jeff ! À demain. Oublie surtout pas le devoir d'info. Fini le bloc B."  
  
" Ouais ouais. Je vais essayer. Cya ! "  
  
Je mit le pied hors de l'autobus et couru jusqu'à chez moi constatant que personne ne se trouvait chez moi à ce moment, en entrant, je décidai de prendre mon livre et de le lire dans le salon. Je descendis dans ma chambre pour aller prendre le livre et un CD de musique celtique que je fais toujours jouer en lisant pour mieux me détendre. Je l'incérai dans le DVD Player et je m'installai confortablement dans mon divan trop confortable avec à proximité, quelques bonbons d'halloween et un grand verre de jus. J'ouvrai le livre où j'en étais rendu et je me mit à tâtonner le divan à la recherche de la télécommande du DVD et mis la musique assez fort pour bien l'entendre mais assez faible pour ne pas me déconcentrer. Alors je me concentrai pour bien être dans l'histoire et j'embarquai sur les lignes du livre " .Harry avait terriblement mal à sa cicatrice et il tomba au sol. La douleur était plus forte que jamais et il n'était plus capable de voir. " Une heure passa sans interruption. " .Harry aurait tellement voulu sauter sur Malfoy pour le faire taire. A chaque fois qu'il le croisait dans le couloir, il trouvait toujours le temps pour commenter ou lire un passage de l'article de Rita Sketer et tous les Serpentar qui l'entouraient riaient de plus belle. Hermione le prenait par le bras et lui répétait sans cesse 'Harry, ignore les. Ils ne valent pas la peine.' "  
  
C'est à ce moment que mes parents arrivèrent et me déconcentra à un tel point que je n'arrivai plus à lire une ligne sans me perdre. Je décidai d'arrêter pour la journée et d'attendre au moment que j'allais me coucher. Je fermai le DVD oubliant mon CD à l'intérieur et je renversai par maladresse mon verre de jus sur la table à café du salon. Ma mère se fâcha. " Fait dont attention Jean- François. Ramasses tout de suite ton dégât. " Me dit-elle sans se retourner pour me parler. Elle préparait le repas du soir avec ma soeur qui l'aidait avec mécontentement. Elle préparait l'une de ses fameuse lasagne sans légume tellement savoureuse. J'en avais des gargouillis dans le ventre juste par l'odeur de la sauce. Je demandai à ma mère quand on allait souper. Elle me répondu qu'on allais souper " dans 1 heure " alors J'allai faire un petit roupillon d'une heure.  
  
Je m'étendu dans mon lit et je sombrai lentement dans un profond sommeil sans pareil. Je rêvai à plusieurs choses mais l'une d'entre elle me marqua : Je me trouvais dans une immense plaine couverte d'herbe. Le ciel était couvert d'épais nuages assombrissant la journée, rendant l'ambiance triste. Plus loin se trouvaient de grandes collines avec un immense château ornant le haut de la plus grande d'entre elles. Un château sombre d'une forme très peu commune. Cette vision était impressionnante. Sur la plaine, je n'étais pas seul. Il y avait à ma gauche Harry Potter avec sa baguette sorti, prêt à attaquer. Et à ma droite se trouvait Hermione qui elle aussi avait sa baguette sorti, mais avec un regard incertain. Elle semblait regarder le sol, devant moi et je me retournai pour regarder à mon tour. J'étais là, jonchant sur le sol, habillé d'un accoutrement médiéval très différent de mon habit présent. Une terreur me fit tomber à genoux devant le corps qui semblait inerte, éteint.Le rêve semblait si réel. Je relevai les yeux devant moi pour y découvrir un nouveau venu. Un être affreux, grand, maigre, pâle, avec une peau écailleuse et une tête allongée ornée de deux yeux de chat. Il avait aussi une baguette dans les mains pointé sur mon corps inerte. La chose parla avec une voix perçante et sèche " Harry, tu es le prochain. Cette fois tu n'as plus de pierre tombale pour te cacher, ni tes parents pour te conseiller d'ailleurs. " Hermione se mit à trembler et recula d'un pas. L'être leva sa baguette en direction d'Harry et dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Harry avait aussi dit quelque chose que je n'avais pas comprit mais une lumière rouge et une lumière verte remplis mes yeux m'aveuglant et je me réveillai couvert de sueurs froides dans mon lit avec l'appel de ma mère me disant que la lasagne était prête.  
  
Je restais dans mon lit sans bouger avec un regard désorienté, encore choqué par le rêve.  
  
" Jean-François ! Le repas est servi sur la table ! Dépêche toi avant que cela devienne froid ! " Me cria-t-elle depuis l'étage au dessus. Je ne bougeai pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle me répète encore de venir manger et c'est alors que je me levai de mon lit et regardai le livre d'Harry Potter avec une certaine frayeur. J'allai enfin rejoindre la table pour déguster de la bonne lasagne toujours aussi délicieuse que d'habitude. Cela me changea les idées de voir ma famille au complet à la table, ce qui était rare depuis que mes deux soeurs sortaient souvent. Mon père avait même sorti l'une de ses bouteilles de vin rouge. Je finis par complètement oublier ce rêve ayant longuement parler avec mon père de mon projet d'informatique devant notre assiette de lasagne et notre coupe de vin. Mon père reprit par trois fois de la lasagne et je restai avec lui à la table et on finit la bouteille de vin. C'était très joyeux, personne ne s'était énervé, même si ma soeur était présente dans la maison (ma soeur à une telle énergie et une grande gueule que la susceptibilité de mon père à de la misère à digérer). Quand je me levai de table, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et me rappela du cauchemar que j'avais fait juste avant le souper, mais rendu devant la porte de ma chambre au sous-sol, ma montre se mit à sonner : 5:58 pm. L'heure où je dois appeler mon amour. Je tournai sur mes talons et allai appeler Stéphanie dans la chambre  
  
d'ordinateur et parla pendant plus d'une heure. Je dus la laisser car mes deux soeurs voulaient téléphoner comme à chaque fois que je suis sur la ligne :  
  
" J-F ! J'ai besoin du téléphone tout de suite ! " Me disait ma grande soeur Karine avec un ton enragé puisque c'était la dixième fois qu'elle me le répétait et que je lui répondait que j'allais lâcher la ligne " dans quelques minutes " pour avoir un peu plus de paix et de temps pour parler avec Stéphanie :  
  
" Bon bin, y faut que je te laisse pour ce soir, mes soeurs m'harcèlent pour avoir la ligne." dis-je à Stéphanie.  
  
" Daccors. " répondit-elle avec une voix un peu triste.  
  
" Tu sais que je t'aime ? "  
  
" Je commence à le savoir un peu là " dit-elle avec un ton enjoué.  
  
" Je t'aime mon ange. On se rappelle Vendredi pour le party ? "  
  
" Je t'aime aussi. Oui, Vendredi, appelle moi avant de venir. " Conclut- elle.  
  
" Bye. "  
  
" Beuh bye. "  
  
Je raccrochai la ligne en même temps que mon autre soeur Melissa (Celle qui a une grande gueule) arriva dans la chambre en furie " J-F ! Lâche le put. Aah ! " Elle avait vue que je venais de raccrocher et elle tourna sur ses talons et couru jusqu'au téléphone du salon pour l'avoir en premier. J'entendis de la chamaille dans le salon. Je retournai dans ma chambre croisant mes deux soeurs qui se disputaient pour le téléphone à coup de " Donne moi ça " et de " Je t'emmerde ! " .  
  
Encore une fois, j'avais oublié le rêve et je m'étendue sur mon lit déjà tout défait avec le ventilateur toujours allumé sur ma table de chevet. Je failli m'endormir mais le rêve revenu dans ma tête tel un coup de couteau dans le coeur. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi un quelconque cauchemar pouvait m'affecter autant. Quand la pression se calma en moi, je branchai mon lecteur de CD sur les haut-parleurs que j'avais installés près de mon lit et je fit jouer mon CD- MP3 de Rhapsody ; c'était Pride of the Tyrant qui joua en premier. Je me retournai pour fixer le livre d'Harry Potter et je senti une froide brume remplir ma chambre. Je le fixai longtemps sans bouger, sans penser et je le pris dans mes mains et m'installa pour le lire. Je lus très longtemps. Il était maintenant 2 heures du matin et toute la maison était très calme. Le CD avait depuis un moment fini de jouer et plus aucun son excepté les pages du livre qui tournaient une à la fois par intervalle de 5 minutes. J'étais vraiment concentré sur le livre, rien n'aurait pu me déranger à ce moment sauf.  
  
Je senti la fatigue dans mes yeux qui hurlait maintenant de douleur. Le texte du livre devenait flou et embrouillé. Je voulus ôter mes yeux du livre afin de regarder le mur pour arrêter le tournis causé par la fatigue mais mes yeux restèrent sur la page du livre, bloqués. Je n'étais pas capable de bouger mes yeux d'un centimètre et je remarquai que j'étais complètement paralysé. J'eus l'un de ces maux de tête atroce suivi d'étourdissements intenses. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut vraiment invraisemblable et inimaginable. D'un coup, mes yeux cessèrent de voir flou et je vis que les lettres du livre bougeaient sur les pages. J'en revenais pas. " Comment les lettres pouvaient-elles bouger ainsi " pensais-je. Le livre se mit à s'assombrir jusqu'à ce que les pages deviennent noir tandis que les lettres devenaient clair tel de l'or exposé au soleil. Mon mal de tête cessa aussitôt et je senti la gravité changer de direction. Mon corps quitta le lit et maintenant je me trouvais flottant dans ma chambre, la tête presque au plafond et d'un coup, je me fis aspirer dans les pages du livre. Tout ce qui suivit jusque au moment où je me trouvai sur la pelouse se passa en environ 2 secondes : Une fois dans les pages du livre, j'étais propulsé dans un corridor à une vitesse ahurissante. Le couloir se trouvait dans l'espace, beaucoup d'étoiles défilaient tous en même temps, parfois même des planètes. Le corridor était composé de 2 surfaces plates, l'une en haut de moi, et l'autre en dessous de moi. Les surfaces étaient vertes et transparentes et tournoyaient de façon synchronisée autour de moi au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans le vide. Puis je fonçai dans un mur blanc et je tombai inconscient.  
  
Un goût de gazon dans la bouche me réveilla. Quelques brindilles d'herbe trouvèrent refuge dans ma bouche accoté au sol humide, couvert de gazon. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais étendu au sol mais j'étais en pleine forme, et joyeux. Ce voyage à toute allure m'avait traumatisé, certes, mais il fut vraiment impressionnant. Je me levai de bond regardant autour de moi : J'étais sur une plaine de gazon un peu surélevée. Devant moi se trouvait des arbres en grande quantité. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir une ville. A ma gauche se trouvait un petit être bizarre, court sur patte, qui courait en direction des arbres avec un gros chou rouge entre les mains " Attrape le ! " Cria un garçon derrière moi. Par réflexe, je me lançai sur la petite bestiole et l'attrapa aux hanches et elle tourna la tête et me mordu la main gauche. "Aïe ! " Je laissai tomber le petit monstre et me couvrit la main saignante. Le petit bonhomme se sauva dans un trou dessous la fourche d'un arbre. Les pas du garçon qui m'avait parlé s'approchèrent et s'arrêtèrent proche de moi. Je me tournai au sol et vis un jeune garçon d'environ 15 ans avec une chevelure rousse et le visage criblé de taches de rousseur. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout, il remarqua que je le dépassait d'environ un demi pied. Le soleil éclairant derrière ma tête l'aveuglait et il me regardait avec les yeux à moitié fermée et la main par dessus le front afin de cacher le soleil. Il semblait perplexe et commença la conversation :  
  
" D'où tu viens ? Tu n'es sûrement pas un moldu. " Il regardait la façon dont j'étais habillé.  
  
" Euh. Non, je ne suis pas moldu, mentis-je. Dah. Dah ! " m'écriais-je. Le garçon était le portrait tout craché de Ron ! Il me regarda surprit, se demandant pourquoi je réagissais de la sorte. Il continua :  
  
" Euh. Ok. Moi je m'appelle Ron Weasley. "  
  
" Moi c'est Jeff. Jean-François Paradis "  
  
" Donc tu n'es pas moldu, mais d'où tu viens ? "  
  
" Je ne sais pas. Est-ce que Harry est avec toi ? " lui demandais-je.  
  
" Harry ? Ouais pourquoi ? " Il avait un regard un peu mécontent voyant que encore une fois c'était Harry qui était plus populaire que lui.  
  
" Heh ! Whoa ! Content de te connaître en vrai Ron ! "  
  
" Quoi ? Tu me connais ? Tu es à Poudlard ? "  
  
" Non, je viens d'arriver ici il y a peu de temps. Mais j'aimerais bien aller à Poudlard. Oui je te connais Ron. Je connais aussi Hermione. En faite, je vous connais tous, toi, ta famille, la famille d'Harry et tout ça. " Plus je parlais, plus Ron me regardait avec un regard étrange, presque de doute.  
  
" Huh ? " se contenta-t-il de dire.  
  
" Écoute. J'aimerais bien tout t'expliquer à toi, Harry et Hermione si elle est là aussi. J'ai une histoire intéressante à vous compter. " Là c'était le comble. Ron ne me croyait que partiellement. Il n'osait croire à mon histoire bizarre mais le fait que je parlais de lui et ses deux ami avec aussi d'aisance lui donnait un certain doute sur son avancement.  
  
" Tu m'as l'air bizarre toi. Mais tu m'as l'air gentil. Vient, je vais t'amener chez moi. C'est la maison là. Le "  
  
" Terrier. Je sais " lui dis-je en l'interrompant. Il avait maintenant un regard stupéfait. Il se tourna et n'osa pas trop ma parler ni me poser des questions à mon sujet avant d'être arrivé dans sa maison qui était à peine à quelque centaine de pas d'où j'étais arrivé. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'étais émerveillé de voir de la magie de mes propre yeux. La vaisselle bougeait tout seule tel qu'écrit dans les livre de Harry Potter et je reconnu tout de suite la drôle d'horloge des Weasley. Ron me fit attendre dans la cuisine et alla chercher Harry et Hermione dans le jardin où les petit lutins se débattaient pour voler les choux rouges. Ils revinrent tous dans la maison ainsi que Fred et George qui étaient intrigués par la situation. Ils me regardèrent tous en même temps, me dévisageant. Harry fut le premier à ouvrir la conversation :  
  
" Salut. Tu es Jean-François c'est ça ? "  
  
" Oui. Et j'aurais besoin de votre aide pour comprendre ce qui m'est arrivé " Il y eut un silence et Fred prit la parole.  
  
" Alors, c'est quoi qui t'es arrivé ?"  
  
Là j'étais stressé. Allaient-ils me croire ou me rire en pleine face ? Je repris mon souffle et me décida à leur dire mon périple dans le livre depuis le moment où j'ai fait le rêve. Ils étaient tous la bouche grande ouverte et Hermione fut la première à reprendre la parole :  
  
" Et. Si tu as lu des livres sur notre vie, dit moi quel est le nom de mon chat. "  
  
" Patterond. "  
  
" .Et qui est le parrain d'Harry ? " Là tous la regardèrent avec un regard opposant comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était illégal.  
  
" Sirius Black. " dis-je au grand étonnement de tout le monde.  
  
" Tu dis que nous sommes tous dans un livre? " demanda Ron ayant l'air insulté de la nouvelle. Hermione le dévisagea pendant quelques instants avec un regard accusateur. Ron cessa de me regarder et laissa tomber sa question.  
  
" Dis, Jean-François, ça te dirait d'acheter quelques unes de nos farces et attrapes? " demanda Fred.  
  
" Euh, pas maintenant. J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Jeff. C'est mon surnom."  
  
" Dac Jeff! On te montrera tous nos produits tantôt. " Dit George avant de partir avec Fred dans l'escalier.  
  
Hermione me regarda de haut en bas et avait un regard perplexe:  
  
" Pourquoi t'es habillé aussi bizarrement? On dirait que tu sorts d'un film fantastique"  
  
" Quoi? " Je me regardai et je constatai que j'avais le même accoutrement que dans mon cauchemar avant d'être entré dans le livre.  
  
Cela m'impressionna et me foutu une peur bleu. Allais-je prendre la place du corps inerte de mon cauchemar? Je n'en savais rien mais je leur expliquai ma peur et Harry dit alors:  
  
" Peut-être que Dumbledore pourrais t'aider. Il... " Harry fut interrompu par l'arriver du père de Ron.  
  
" Aah! Bonjour vous tous! Mais vous avez un nouvel ami? " Dit-il surpris.  
  
" Il s'appelle Jean-François Paradis. Il dit qu'il [...] " Ainsi Ron, Hermione et Harry expliquèrent mon cas à monsieur Weasley.  
  
Après quelques heures d'explication et de maintes questions que monsieur Weasley me posa par rapport au moldu de mon monde, Molly, la mère de Ron, nous servi à tous un succulent repas maison-magique. Après le repas, Harry proposa qu'on écrive à Dumbledore pour lui demander si je pourrais être inscrit à Poudlard pour l'année. Ce que l'on fit. Je commençais à devenir fatigué de parler et reparler de mon cas et Hermione proposa que l'on passe le reste de la journée à se reposer mais aussitôt Ron et Harry me demandèrent si je connaissais le Quidditch et furent ravis de voir que j'y portait un intérêt. Hermione, elle, sembla découragée et se sorti un livre sur l'histoire des univers parallèle. Ron se demanda comment elle avait pu penser que ce livre lui serait utile un jour et se contenta de ne point poser de question. Harry et Ron sortirent leurs balais et me montrèrent des déplacements impressionnants que jamais je n'aurais imaginé possible, même s'ils avaient été décrit dans les livres. Ron descendit et me proposa d'essayer son balais mais voyant mon air déconfit il m'expliqua comment faire pour monter sur le balais. Il me fit essayer depuis le début avec le " Hop! " pour faire lever le balais dans sa main.  
  
" Hop! ... Hop! Hop! Hop! ... Dah! Pourquoi ça marche pas? Je t'ai dit Hop! " dis-je essayant de faire venir le balais dans mes mains et puis tout d'un coup quand Ron alla reprendre son balais qui n'avait pas bougé, le balais leva dans les airs et resta bien prit dans ma main gauche. Un centimètre de plus et Ron avait le balais en pleine figure. Pourtant, je n'avais pas dit " Hop! " quand le balais venu dans ma main. Ron s'éloigna un peu, croyant que peut-être je partirais de façon folle tel Nerville dans sa première essaie mais quand j'enfourchai le balai entre mes jambes il y eu un effet assez particulier: Le balais tomba au sol sans bouger et je levai de quelques centimètres du sol avant de retomber sur mes pieds complètement déconcerté. Harry n'avait pas vu cela mais Hermione semblait bien m'avoir vu; un regard épaté collé dans sa figure. Elle se leva d'un bon et venu me voir de plus près. Ron prit son balais et essaya de comprendre se qui s'était passé. Harry fut attiré par le mouvement rapide d'Hermione et piqua directement dans ma direction s'arrêtant à quelques pieds devant moi. Il me regarda avec lui aussi avec étonnement:  
  
" Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? " Me dit-il.  
  
" Quoi? je ne sais pas... " répliquai-je.  
  
" Tu brilles rouge " Ajouta Ron.  
  
" Non. Je crois que c'est un aura. " Corrigea Hermione, intriguée par mon état fluorescent.  
  
" Quoi? Je... " Je pris une grande respiration en me concentrant sur le vide et les trois reculèrent d'un pas. Je vis ma propre aura autour de moi. Elle semblait avoir grandit. Cela me fit peur étrangement et d'un coup l'aura disparut.  
  
" C'est quoi cette magie là? Je n'ai jamais vue ça avant. " dit Ron avec étonnement et frayeur. Il me regardait tel il regarderait un homme dangereux. Hermione, elle, s'avança, fascinée par cette aura qui m'avait entourée. Elle sorti sa baguette et me la mit dans la main droite et me dit:  
  
" Jeff, je veux que tu pointes cette baguette sur la roche là et que tu prononces Criakrekra. "  
  
" Criakrekra! "  
  
... Rien ne se produisit ...  
  
" Qu'est-ce que c'était supposer faire? " demandai-je à Hermione.  
  
" Si tu aurais réussit, la roche serait devenue un criquet. " dit-elle. Elle reprit sa baguette et la rangea. Je m'approchai de la pierre qui jonchait sur le sol et la prit dans mes mains pour l'observer.  
  
" Cela serait devenu un criquet tu dis? " Je refermai la pierre dans ma main lui posant cette question et je senti la pierre devenir légère et différente. Un criqueti se fit entendre dans ma main et je jetai le pierre par terre et à l'étonnement de tous, la pierre était devenue un criquet. Je regardai ma main et puis le criquet et encore ma main... Je n'y croyais pas et le criquet se retransforma en pierre.  
  
" Dah! Comment j'ai fait ça? " dis-je alors en me retournant vers les autres.  
  
" Jeff, je crois que tu n'es pas un sorcier. Du moins, pas un sorcier comme ceux d'ici. Il nous faut des baguettes pour faire de la magie, nous. Et toi, tu as tout simplement transformé cette pierre sans même prononcer un mot magique. Ce n'est pas normal du tout, dit Hermione. Dans une semaine, c'est le début des cours à Poudlard. On ira parler à Dumbledore au plus vite pour qu'il te voit. Je crois qu'il sera intéressé de te rencontrer.  
  
_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯ \_/¯\_ Dans les prochains chapitres:  
  
"Draco, tu n'es qu'une merde!" cria Harry prit d'une violente rage. Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à le frapper de toute ses force oubliant qu'il était un sorcier [...]  
  
"Hmm... Très intéressant... Tu es sûrement un Psychic." Lui avoua Dumbledore avec l'un de ses regards intense et impénétrable. [...]  
  
Il y aura affronts et combats, mystères et confusion... Ne manquez pas la suite de mon Fan fiction et ne vous gardez pas de commenter mon histoire. ¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/ ¯\_/¯  
  
Khalietal Ken Voliur  
  
Started on : 22-10-03 


	2. La lettre

Plus qu'un simple livre  
  
Chapitre 2 : " La lettre "  
  
Le début de mon séjour fut tendu. On n'osait pas trop me faire confiance mais lentement je pris de l'estime dans leur coeur. Ron me harcela pendant 2 jours pour me convaincre qu'en faite, c'était moi qui étais venu d'un livre fictif. La nouvelle que je leur avais dit l'avait vraiment choqué. Il ne se voyait pas du tout comme un simple personnage d'un livre. Même s'il était mondialement connu dans mon monde et même assez populaire, il ne se résignait pas à être qu'un simple personnage créé par une bonne femme. Hermione non plus ne s'y faisait pas à cette idée, d'ailleurs, personne ne s'y faisait. Même moi je me surpris à douter de ma propre histoire tant qu'elle n'avait plus de sens. J'avais, au tout début, envie de maudire ce qui m'arrivait mais je changeai vite d'avis car mon séjour était passionnant. Le père de Ron a eut beaucoup de difficulté avec nous car nous passâmes notre temps à incanter pour essayer des expériences. Lentement, je m'adaptai à mes nouveaux pouvoirs inexplorés. Cette sorte de 'magie', si je peux dire, ne semblait pas être détectée en tant que magie par le ministère. Donc je passai la plupart de mon temps à tester mes possibilités et mes limites. Après quelques heures de pratique, je devenais très fatigué et je devais me reposer. C'était le désavantage. Avec les jours qui passaient, je contrôlai de plus en plus mon vol : J'étais maintenant capable de rester à un mètre du sol, suspendu pendant environ 2 minutes sans tomber, sans vaciller. C'était amusant mais étrange. J'avais l'impression qu'il y avait de forts aimants négatifs sous mes pieds et que le sol était une surface positive. Je passai mon temps à tomber tête première quand je perdais mon équilibre.  
  
Ron se tenta pour faire le même genre de chose, sans sa baguette. Il ne leva pas du sol mis apart quand il sautait eheh. C'était drôle à voir. : -Aller, volez ! Volez mes pieds ! Imaginez la scène, un roux essayant de rester dans les airs, presque convaincu qui réussiront mais en vain et répétant sans cesse le même mouvement comme s'il essayait de sauter sur une marche plus haute.  
  
Un jour, Hermione me montra son livre sur les Univers parallèle et m'expliqua pendant 2 heures ses hypothèses que je trouvaient fortes intéressante. Oui, Hermione est vraiment intéressante malgré l'effet que son auteur lui donnait. Ron, Harry, Fred et George jouait sans cesse au Quidditch. Hermione et moi passâmes les derniers jours ensemble, moi lui expliquant mes théories sur de nombreux sujet scientifiques tel que l'espace, les fantômes, les esprits, les aliens et tout ce qui me passait par la tête. Elle envalait tout ce que je lui disait et retenait tout ! Cela m'impressionnais. Elle, elle m'expliqua les fonctionnements de la magie, les théorèmes de Fiorena : Celle qui trouva la logique de la magie en 1830 quelque chose. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment bien. Vraiment passionnant. Fiorena était une sorcière de haut calibre. Elle avait fait alliance avec des moldus qui voulaient comprendre la magie. Sur ce, la magie et la technologie avaient fait qu'un et ils purent très bien expliquer le fonctionnement de la magie.  
  
« Tout objet est formé d'atomes. Chaque atome à un système cyclique répétitif à base de protons, neutrons et d'électrons. Par friction incessante des neutrons et des protons, leurs électrons tourne autour du noyau central, poussé par magnétisme. À chaque 'Frame', unité de temps représentant un demi tour d'un électron autour d'un noyau, les neutron dégage à cause des protons un gaz énergétique nommé Énergie Scalaire. Cette énergie scalaire est appelée communément mana ou magie. Dans nos cerveau se trouve entre chaque cellule des espaces où une autre énergie découverte à l 'aide d'atomoscopes (microscope amélioré magiquement), qu'on nommé les chercheurs Énergie Déistalaire, permettant d'emprisonner l'énergie Scalaire et de l'utiliser en faisant 2 types de manifestation soit la Magie et le Psychisme. Ils ont aussi découvert que l'énergie Déistalaire se retrouvait sous plusieurs forme dans maintes objet qui sont très souvent utilisé dans les baguettes et potions afin de trouver l'onde d'absorption parfaite pour manifester certain pouvoir mieux que d'autres. Ces découvertes furent ignorées par les moldus ne croyant pas en la magie et par la plupart des sorciers, eux, ne croyant pas pouvoir se fier en la technologie moldu. »  
  
Je m'en souviens si bien car Hermione me l'acheta comme cadeau de Noël, mais c'est encore trop tôt pour en parler.  
  
Après ces longues discutions et les nombreuses et plaisantes activités de toute sorte que je fut très heureux d'essayer pour vrai tel le jeu d'échec des sorciers, le temps venu à penser à Poudlard. Il restait 2 jours avant le début des cours et Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas répondu à la lettre. Molly nous dit après le déjeuner qu'elle n'avait aucune idée quoi m'acheter pour Poudlard et que je n'avais pas d'argent non plus. Harry passa près de me proposer de l'argent pour mes effets scolaires mais il sembla hésiter et il laissa tomber avant d'avoir fini sa phrase. Je décidai de ne rien acheter avant d'être au clair et de vraiment savoir ce qui allait m'arriver. Molly me rapporta tout de même une robe de sorcier car mon habit était quelque peu. hors du commun. Voir même, effrayant.  
  
Le dernier jour, au soir, juste avant que l'on se couche tous, Coquecigrue arriva en trombe dans la chambre de Ron clapitant d'excitation d'avoir encore réussit un exploit vu sa petite taille pour un hibou. Ron attrapa au vol son hibou et m'apporta la lettre après avoir enfermé l'oiseau surexcité dans sa cage. La lettre ne présentait aucune particularité de Poudlard mis apart le papier utilisé qui était unique à cette école. Par de signature, pas de nom sauf le mien :  
  
« Jean-François Paradis,  
  
Votre cas est unique ici. Venez à Poudlard, un accueil personnalisé pour votre cas sera préparé. Le gardien des clés vous attendra au lac comme pour les élèves de première année. Veuillez pardonner la précipitation de cette lettre, nous vous attendons tous parmis nous.  
  
À demain. »  
  
Après une lecture à voix haute, personne ne semblait comprendre la raison de cette présentation de lettre. Je ne réussis pas à dormir de la nuit et Harry me rejoignit car lui aussi faisait de l'insomnie par moment et c'était le cas pour cette nuit là. Il me parla de lui pendant une heure avant que je lui avoue que je savais déjà tout sur lui. Cela semblait le choquer un peu mais ne fit mine de rien. Je décidai de lui parler de moi et mon ancien monde. Il était compatissant car son cas était un peu semblable ; lancé dans l'inconnu. Je me sentais vide comme jamais. Avoir parlé de moi me rappela tout ceux que j'aimais. Surtout Stéphanie. Elle me manquait énormément et je souhaitais tellement pouvoir la voir de nouveau. Il fallait que je la revoie un jour ! Cela devenu mon but qui me garda attaché à mes souvenirs et au monde que j'appartenais vraiment. -Stéphanie. Je reviendrai je le jure. Me dis-je faiblement.  
  
Nous nous endormîmes et le soleil s'apprêtait à se lever.  
  
K. K. Voliur 30 - 10 - 03 


	3. Dumbledore

Plus qu'un simple livre  
  
Chapitre 3 : « Dumbledore »  
  
Il faisait froid au matin : Ron avait oublié de fermer sa fenêtre.  
  
Je me levai et alla la fermer. Il n'y avait pas de barrure sur le côté. Je trouvai ça bizarre et je mis ça sur le dos de la magie. Quand je retournai dans ma paillasse (Oui ma paillasse, car le matelas que m'avait prêté Ron n'était vraiment pas confortable), Quelque chose cogna dans la maison. Je ne savais pas d'où provenait le bruit mais on dirait que cela venait du sous-sol. Les cognements furent suivit de gémissements atroce et strident. Personne ne s'en souciait et tout le monde restait endormi. Je me rappelai du Ghoul que les Weasley avaient. L'idée que je me faisais des Ghoul me coupa l'envie de la rencontrer. Un peu plus tard, après m'être étendu sur mon « lit » et après avoir longuement pensé à Stéphanie, Hermione surgit du cadre de porte. Elle me sourit et me fit signe de venir hors de la pièce, ce que je fis après m'avoir habillé avec la robe de sorcier que la mère de Ron m'avait acheté.  
  
Une fois rendu au rez-de-chaussée, Hermione entreprit une conversation très active :  
  
- Jeff, J'ai trouvé ce que tu fais! C'est du psychisme! Du Psychisme pure! Je t'explique ce que j'ai lue : Dans notre monde, des recherches ont prouvé que peut exister le psychisme mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, seul quelques moldus avaient ces capacité, et cela, très faiblement. On parle de pressentir un avenir très près, faire vibrer un objet, etc. Tu es le premier ayant autant de capacité psychique qu'un sorcier en a en magie. Vraiment, je crois que tu pourras être la clé de plusieurs mystères touchant ce domaine. Tien, par exemple, essaie de faire bouger cette chaise, mmplutôt cette pomme.  
  
Hermione me pointa une pomme se trouvant sur la table de la cuisine. Je me senti frémir d'excitation. Moi! Un Psychic! J'avais toujours voulu en être un. J'avais même faite des recherches dans le domaine essayant de faire plus que de simples « créations astrales ». Mon plus grand rêve allait se réaliser, et beaucoup plus facilement que je me l'imaginerais. Hermione me dévisagea, ne comprenant pas pourquoi j'avais la tête ailleurs et elle me ramena à la réalité, si elle l'était vraiment. Elle me tapota le front avec son index en me disant « Yoohoo! Alors tu bouges? », et c'est alors que je me concentrai pour faire venir cette pomme à moi. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me vida l'esprit laissa que moi et la pomme en tête. Ma vision devenue rouge, cachée par mon aura qui se déployait de plus belle et Hermione s'y tenta pour y toucher avec sa main. Elle avait un regard intrigué et impressionné tout en étant fortement intéressé. Je me concentrai de plus en plus fort et la pomme se mit à vibrer et rouler dans ma direction. « Oui! Continu, tu es capable Jeff! Encore un peu. Encore » me disait en même temps Hermione puis soudain la pomme quitta la table et vola dans ma direction à une vitesse ahurissante. De chance, elle ne vola pas directement dans ma direction sinon j'aurais eu une pomme en plein ventre. Elle vola vers un mur et elle s'écrasa dessus. Je n'en revenais toujours pas. J'avais beau refaire toujours les mêmes manifestations, cela m'épatait toujours (Parlant de la lévitation et du criquet) Hermione alla voir la pomme, ramassa ses restes et venue à moi en me disant : « Pour sûr, il te faut t'habituer à tes pouvoirs et les maîtriser car je crois que tu pourrais faire quelque dégât à Poudlard. » Elle avait bien raison, si je ne trouvais pas le moyen de contrôler cette force intérieure, je causerai beaucoup de trouble et de dégât autour de moi, voir même, du mal. Cela m'hérissa les poils du corps à y penser. Nous entamâmes une discussion sur la raison de mon épuisement. Harry nous rejoignit dans le salon une fois réveillé. Il ne restait que Ron mais nous décidâmes de le laisser dormir. Lorsque Ron arriva, nous avions trouvé comme théorie que mon épuisement serait dû au faite que c'est mon cerveau qui transforme l'énergie mana en manifestation psychique et non une baguette magique. Donc je devrais entraîner mon cerveau à faire beaucoup de manifestation tel mes muscles à faire beaucoup d'effort.  
  
Éventuellement fut le tour de Molly qui se réveilla en trombe ayant manquée son réveil. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine afin de faire un méga déjeuner de début scolaire. Elle reprocha et interdit tout plein de trucs à George et Fred comme à l'habitude et nous partîmes tous en voiture moldu vers le Poudlard Express! C'était vraiment excitant de vivre tout ça. Mieux encore que les lire! Rendu à la gare, j'eue le traque de traverser la barrière alors Fred passa avant moi. Je pris tout mon courage et fonça dans le mur. Je le traversai sans problème mais une fois l'autre côté j'heurtai de plein fouet un autre élève de Poudlard et il trébucha sur le dos. Pendant la chute, je fermai les yeux comme pour éviter de voir se qui se passerait et je tombai le nez au sol. « OOW! » criai-je avec le nez ensanglanté. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir l'autre que j'avais heurté et lui aussi semblait avoir très mal. Je me relevai et lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever et m'excuser. Il me posa un regard noir dans les yeux et parti sans même me dire un mot.  
  
-Haha haha! Très drôle à voir ça! » Je ne connaissais pas cette voix mais j'avais un impression de connaître cette arrogance. Malfoy! Il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur lui en premier? Je me tournai pour le regarder.  
  
-Et alors? Dis-je stupidement. Certes, c'était bien Malfoy mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à l'acteur dans les films. Il était plus élancé et plus. classe. Voyant mon regard insultant il s'approcha de moi, toujours suivit de ses deux gros plein de soupe crasseux.  
  
-Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, lui c'est Goyle, et l'autre Crabbe. Dit-il en désignant les deux gros lards. Tu es sans doute un nouveau ici parce que je ne me souviens pas de ta face.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire? Dis-je avec plus d'arrogance que je n'aurais voulu donner. Il me dévisagea presque insulté par mon regard méprisant.  
  
-Si tu ne connais personne ici, il ne faudrait surtout pas que tu te trompes d'amis non? Me dit-il en m'offrant une poignée de main. Dah! C'est exactement comme dans le premier livre, pathétique! J'avais juste envie de lui cracher au visage mais il semblait ne pas m'haïr du tout et une méchante idée me passa par la tête. Peut-être pourrais-je lui faire avouer que son père est un mangemort! Ça serait vraiment trop bon de se débarrasser de lui pour de bon.  
  
-En effet, je ne connais personne ici excepté toi et trois autres. Sur ce, Harry, Ron et Hermione arrivèrent derrière moi n'ayant pas encore vue Malfoy qui était bien caché de sa petite taille comparé la mienne. Je le dépassais d'une tête complète.  
  
-Jeff, viens par ici. Aah! C'est Malfoy! lâcha alors Ron déconcerté et répugné de revoir aussitôt Malfoy.  
  
-Voilà l'imbécile de rouquin qu'est Weasley et ses deux uniques camarades que sont la sang-de-bourg et Harry Crotté! Répliqua Malfoy.  
  
Eurk! Ses insultes étaient vraiment trop pathétiques! Je me retenue pour ne pas lui flanquer un coup de poing au visage et c'est plutôt Ron qui lui sauta dessus suivit d'Harry et Hermione qui elle, essayait de les calmer. Elle me jeta un regard désespéré et je décidai de l'aider en ôtant Ron de sur Malfoy. Quelle ironie! Maintenant Malfoy était convaincu que j'allais être son ami. Il comprit aussi que je connaissais le trio. Il ne dit pas un mot et quitta les lieux, entrant dans le train suivit de près de Goyle et Crabbe. Ron insulta Malfoy dans son dos pendant tout le trajet pendant qu'Harry m'avait expliqué pourquoi ils l'haïssaient tous autant ce maudit Malfoy mais je connaissais déjà toute les raisons. Au long du trajet, Harry acheta plusieurs friandises de la cantine magique qui rôdait autour des cases de passagers. Malfoy fit éruption dans notre case de façon inattendue :  
  
Il ouvrit la porte en insultant dès le départ Harry et les 2 autres mais quand il me vu assit avec eux, il avait une expression vraiment mémorable collé à son visage. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux presque exorbités et les bras pendouillant le long de son corps. Il resta comme ça pendant au moins 3 secondes avant de recalculer ses insultes et de me les rediriger :  
  
-Je ne me doutais pas que tu pourrais te faire aussi facilement influencer par des cons dans leur genre. Dit-il avec un regard des plus méprisant en lançant son regard sur le groupe. Vraiment tu me déçois beaucoup. J'espérais que tu ne sois pas l'une de ses connards de Griffindor! T'es vraiment plus pathétique que je m'en attendais. Une perte totale comme ceux que tu côtoies en ce moment. disait-il en balançant sa tête de gauche à droite, penché vers l'avant comme quand on veut faire comprendre que l'on est vraiment déçut. On ne peut pas tout avoir dans l. il fut interrompu par Harry.  
  
-Draco, tu n'es qu'une merde! cria Harry prit d'une violente rage. Il lui sauta dessus et se mit à le frapper de toute ses forces oubliant qu'il était un sorcier.  
  
Hermione sauta sur sa baguette et Ron rejoignit Harry à la baston. Goyle et Crabbe entrèrent dans le décor pour aider Malfoy qui se faisait cribler de coup de poing de partout. Je les regardais faire et je m'amusais vraiment beaucoup. Malheureusement, moi, il fallait vraiment plus que m'insulter simplement pour m'enrager assez pour me battre avec quelqu'un. Il fallait toucher mes principes essentiels. Par contre, j'eue une idée très drôle eheh. Je m'approchai de Malfoy et lui souffla de me regarder droit dans les yeux. Il tenta de me regarder tout en tapant ce qui semblait être Goyle et non Harry. Je changeai le ton de ma voix pour la rendre du style Death Metal! Haha! Vous auriez du voir l'effet que cela eu sur lui quand je me concentrai assez pour faire sortir mon aura rouge sang! Je disais en même temps dans ma voix très grave « Rayïshlen Esteebaörn Kenarr Vada! » Même Harry et Ron furent surpris mais pas autant que Malfoy qui tenta désespérément de se sauver de moi. Il avait vraiment peur et cela me faisait chaud au coeur de le voir aussi au dépourvut. Goyle et Crabbe ne comprenaient rien comme d'habitude. J'aurais pu leur dire qu'un gâteau au chocolat se trouvait dans leur culotte et ils passeraient l'après-midi à chercher le gâteau! C'était pissant de rire! Harry et Ron laissèrent Malfoy qui se dégagea et parti en courant.  
  
Une fois l'incident clos, nous retournâmes aux friandises et je tombai sur une « bean » à goût de vomis. Vraiment horrible!  
  
Le reste du voyage se passa très bien et je passai mon temps à leur raconter des histoires que j'avais entendu auparavant.  
  
Une fois arrivé à l'école, nous débarquâmes tous et Hagrid salua Harry comme à l'habituel mais cette fois, il se précipita sur lui :  
  
- Harry. Où est Jean-François? Est-il avec vous? dit-il.  
  
- C'est moi Jean-François. Dis-je à Hagrid qui m'impressionna de sa stature beaucoup plus massive que je ne m'attendais. Au fond, il était tout de même demi géant.  
  
- Parfait. Jean-François, tu dois me suivre avec les élèves de première.  
  
- OK, dis-je tout simplement. À plus tard vous trois! rajoutai-je à mes nouveaux amis avant de quitter avec Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid appelait les élèves de première agitant sa grosse lanterne à oeil de boeuf (Lanterne avec un hublot d'un seul côté où sortait la lumière amplifiée par des miroirs intérieur reflétant la lumière. Vive Dungeon & Dragon pour apprendre des choses inutiles! Eheh) Cette fois, à mon grand plaisir, il ne pleuvait pas à en faire des rivières sur les routes. Même que le ciel était rempli d'étoiles. Après que les nouveaux petits élèves se regroupèrent autour d'Hagrid, effrayés, Hagrid dit de le suivre et nous entrâmes tous en bateau dans la grotte où se trouvaient les grandes portes qu'empruntaient tous les nouveaux élèves de Poudlard. C'était vraiment impressionnant à quel point ces portes étaient géantes. La crainte poussa un peu le chaos dans le groupe d'étudiants. Il y eu 2 élèves tombés à l'eau. Nous montâmes tous l'escalier se trouvant derrière les portes après qu'Hagrid expliqua qu'il ne fallait pas essayer d'explorer les chemins.  
  
La professeur McGonagall nous attendait au haut des marches, accompagnée d'Albus Dumbledore. La professeur ne passa pas trente chemins, elle demanda directement qui était Jean-François Paradis. Je sorti de la foule, en faite, vu ma grandeur, je ne pouvais pas vraiment me fondre dans la masse de petits étudiants. Hagrid me sourit avant que la professeur me dise de le suivre. Le château était impressionnant par son ampleur. Les murs montaient très haut, les plafonds et les planchers arboraient des gigantesques cubes de pierres. Tout était assez sombre, du moins, les chemins où m'emmenait maintenant Hagrid. Je vis les marches qui bougeaient toutes seules; assez drôle à voir les élèves coincés où ils ne veulent pas aller eheh.  
  
Après une interminable marche, nous aboutîmes devant une énorme gargouille de pierre. Hagrid me dit d'attendre là le professeur Dumbledore là où j'étais. Il parti à la marche rapide pour rejoindre le groupe de nouveaux. C'était long et interminable. Je devais avoir attendu plus de deux heures avant que quoi que ce soit advienne et cela ne fut pas du plus agréable ; Je m'avais accoté sur le mur face à la gargouille, assis en indien. Je faillis m'endormir sur place quand je senti quelque chose monter sur mon bras. Las, j'ouvris les yeux lentement en redirigeant ma tête sur mon bras pour voir qu'est-ce qui me chatouillait comme ça. Une araignée était là, en train de gravir mon bras. Je dois avouer que les araignées sont passionnantes, mais tant qu'elles ne sont pas sur moi. Normalement, je me contente de leur donner une pichenette sur leur petit corps mais celle là faisait la grosseur de mon poing ! Je me levai d'un bond laissant sortir de ma bouche un cri vainement étouffé. La panique m'avait empêché de réagir rapidement, l'araignée était maintenant sur mon épaule. D'un coup, par pure réflexe, je lançai mon bras vers l'arrière et mon épaule alla s'écraser contre le mur, ou plutôt, contre l'araignée qui s'écrasa, elle, entre le mur et moi. Un Craquement suivi d'un squeeze et d'un petit cri aigu se fit entendre de l'araignée qui suffoqua et explosa sous la pression. J'avais du jus d'araignée partout sur mon épaule et mon visage ! C'était vraiment trop horrible ! Encore une fois, j'aimais bien que les araignées ne splash pas sur moi ! C'est alors que Dumbledore arriva dans le couloir sur pas rapide. Il avait l'air amusé de me voir ainsi, couvert d'entrailles de petites bestioles velues. Il était très vieux, tel les description de l'auteur. Sa chevelure argentée brillait même avec le peu de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à nous. Sa grande toge était de plusieurs tint de verts entremêlés, entouré aux coutures de larges bandes noires. Majestueux, simplement majestueux. Il semblerait que j'aie laissé paraître mon abasourdissement car Dumbledore me sourit et se présenta à moi :  
  
- Bonsoir Jean-François, Je me nomme.  
  
- Albus Dumbledore. Dis-je par dessus lui.  
  
- Oui en effet, intéressant, fort intéressant. Si tu veux bien me suivre, nous allons entrer dans mon bureau pour discuter de ton futur. Conclu-t- il.  
  
Il se tourna vers la gargouille et à mon étonnement, il n'eut besoin que de sourire pour qu'elle se mette à tournoyer pour dévoiler un escalier montant en colimaçon. Décidément, la journée était dédié aux surprises. Une fois ayant gravi ces escalier, nous entrâmes dans son bureau. Le seul mot qui me revenait encore pour décrire ce que je voyais était biensûr : Majestueux ! Vraiment époustouflant. Une salle composé de 2 endroits séparés par un petit escalier. La première partie étant la plus basse et celle menant à la porte de sorti était ample. Un bureau près du fond de l'aire, il était couvert de paperasses et d'objet de toute sorte. Des commodes et des étagères ornaient les murs presque entièrement couvert. Il n'y avait aucune torche, seulement un petit foyer qui était éteint et pourtant, une vive lumière éclairait le bureau en entier. Probablement de la magie. Je commençais à m'y faire. Le deuxième aire étant d'environ un mètre et demi plus haut que le premier était plus vaste mais beaucoup plus embourbé. Des bibliothèques le couvraient dans sa totalité. Le plafond était fait en pente vers le centre menant à un point très haut. Des images y défilaient sans cesse. Il y avait tellement d'objet partout que j'en oubliai la plupart, mais je me souviendrai toujours de trois d'entre eux : Le fameux Phoenix, une sphère flottante remplie d'un nuage vert et l'épée de Griffindor. Elle ne m'impressionna guère, même que je la trouvai petite, frêle et assez laide par ses ornements trop superficiels. Elle me déçut vraiment ; je m'attendais à une épée beaucoup plus belle que dans le film mais elle était encore pire !  
  
Dumbledore me laissa quelques minutes pour me laisser voir son bureau, on aurait dit que j'avais une tête de chouette ; elle tournait dans tout les sens, explorant l'environnement dans tout ses angles. Après cela, Dumbledore m'adressa de nouveau la parole et m 'invita à prendre un siège. Les sièges étaient laids et semblaient non confortable jusqu'à ce que je m'assoie dessus. Il était encore plus confortable que mon divan endormant dans mon sous-sol. Dumbledore vit mon expression et m'expliqua que ces sièges étaient enchantés pour être aussi confortable que l'on voulait. On fini par aboutir dans le sujet qui importait le plus, mon avenir dans ce monde qui n'était pas le mien.  
  
- Jean-François, commença-t-il, je dois te demander de me compter toute ton histoire depuis le début afin que je puisse faire le jugement adéquats.  
  
Je lui comptai alors toute mon histoire dans les plus précis détails que je me souvenais. Vraiment depuis le moment ou le livre m'avait fait de drôle d'effet. Je lui parlai aussi de ma famille, de mon état social étant en secondaire 5, de Stéphanie pour qui je dévouerai ma vie entière et finalement, de mes intérêts pour de nombreux domaines en insistant sur le paranormal et la parapsychologie. Il m'avait écouté sans même interrompe une fois. Il me regardait pendant mon récit avec un regard très sérieux et analyseur. On aurait dit qu'il tentait de voir si j'avais tout inventé mais les nombreux détails que j'avais dit semblaient avoir aidé à ma crédibilité. Si Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à me croire, qui allait le pouvoir excepté Harry, Ron et Hermione ? J'avoue que j'eue peur à cet instant, à l'instant où Dumbledore pensait à toute mon histoire. Il aboutit alors ses pensés et commença à me poser des questions :  
  
- As-tu déjà réussit à faire un acte psychique dans ton propre monde ? me demanda-t-il.  
  
- Pour être sincère, je n'en suis pas sûr. J'ai longtemps essayé de faire des visualisations mentales et ensuite, des créations astrales qui semblait avoir bien fonctionnées mais comment savoir s'il s'agissait non pas juste de mon pure imagination ? ma franchise m'impressionna.  
  
- Hmm... Très intéressant... Tu es sûrement un vrai Psychic, m'avoua Dumbledore avec l'un de ses regards intenses et impénétrables. Probablement que ce n'était pas que ton imagination Jean-François, je crois même que tu étais sur le chemin de l'accomplissement psychique. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai moi aussi quelque connaissance en parapsychologie. Je ne pratique pas le psychisme, mais je suis de près toute les recherches qui y touchent. Je crois que ton voyage dans notre monde a affecté fortement tes capacités psychiques. Normalement, selon ce que j'ai lu, un psychique est bloqué à un certain point à cause de son will-power qui se refuse de complètement croire à ce genre de pouvoirs. Ayant traversé d'un univers à un autre aurait ouvert ton esprit et libéré ton will-power dans toute sa puissance. Fait moi dont voir ton aura rouge. j'aimerais bien pouvoir constater l'étendue de ton potentiel.  
  
Sur ce, Albus se leva pour se mettre près du bord du mur. Il me demanda d'aller me placer au centre de la salle pour faire ma manifestation psychique. Stressé et nerveux, je me levai d'un pied gauche, j'ai même failli trébucher sur la chaise. J'allai au centre de la salle et essaya de me détendre. Puis, je me concentrai. Je fis le vide dans mon esprit, je respirais plus lentement et plus profondément. Je fermai les yeux et alors me vint une idée : Mon will-power ! La force de la volonté mentale ! J'ouvris les yeux dès ce moment. Dumbledore me regarda, perplexe. Je me gardai de m'expliquer et j'essayai ma théorie. Je cessa de me concentrer et je pensa plutôt à étendre mon énergie comme je le faisais si souvent à l'intérieur de moi-même afin de me refroidir le corps par temps chaud. Cela ne marcha pas sur le coup, mais quelques secondes après, je vis de mes bras des petits filaments de couleur rouge vin sortir comme s'ils étaient vivant et qu'ils se débattaient pour voir le jour. Au aurait dit des vers affamés mais de lumières. Puis lentement, l'aura se développa, devenant une couche épaisse de couleur rouge vin. Elle m'entoura complètement et elle semblait grandir de plus en plus rapidement car Dumbledore regardait dans tous les sens. Après une bonne minutes, je me sentis faiblir. Mes jambes allaient me lâcher si je ne cessais pas cette manifestation qui semblait directement ronger dans mon énergie. Dumbledore vit mon état de fatigue qui sembla beaucoup plus critique que je ne l'avais imaginé car il se précipita sur moi en me disant de couper ce lien. Cela m'avait surpris et mon aura commença à lentement se dissiper. Ce n'était pas comme les autres fois avec les autres, car normalement, l'aura apparaît et disparaît en l'espace d'un clin d'oeil. Dumbledore était satisfait de mon effort. Il disait avoir trouvé cela magnifique et revigorant. Il semblait à ce moment, plus réveillé qu'il l'était aussi. Je me demandai alors si je ne faisais tout simplement pas que me vider de mon énergie en invoquant cet aura.  
  
Nous nous rassîmes autour du bureau. Dumbledore sorti de l'un des tiroirs du bureau une barre de chocolat et me l'offrit. Il me demanda si je savais à quoi cela servait, sachant que cela devait avoir été écrit dans l'un des livres et fut amusé de constater que c'était le cas. Ses expressions avaient changé quelque peu. On aurait dit qu'il réagissait comme moi. Cela devait sûrement être que des idées que je me faisais. Mais cela me parut étrange tout de même.  
  
Dumbledore rangea la paperasse qui se trouvait sur son bureau pour laisser que quelques parchemins. Il m'en montra quelques uns et me dit que je devais les signer et il prit le temps de tout m'expliquer sur leur utilité avant que je les signes. Un était pour dire que j'existais bien, un autre était pour approuver mon âge et mes autres informations personnelles, un troisième était pour m'inscrire à l'école. Je souris à Dumbledore à ce moment et lui demandai :  
  
- Ne croyez vous pas que j'aurai quelques difficultés à faire les courts ?  
  
-Biensûr que non. On arrangera tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses participer à nos courts. Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Me répondit-il avec un aimable sourire.  
  
Le quatrième parchemin me laissa perplexe ; il demandait mon autorisation pour laisser venir le ministère de la magie, soit, leur montrer que j'existe et que je suis un Psychic. Albus m' avoua que le ministère voudrait bien faire des études sur mon cas car j'étais le premier Psychic avec autant de potentiel. Le cinquième et dernier parchemin me demandait si j'étais volontaire pour travailler pour l'école de Poudlard pendant l es fins de semaines et certains soirs. En posant à nouveau mon regard sur lui, il me dit qu'il fallait bien que j'aie de l'argent pour pouvoir dépenser et qu'il avait un travail fort intéressant pour moi, et surtout, payant ! Haha ! Je venais à peine d'arriver et on m'offrait un travail payant ! Je le questionnai sur ce travail en question mais il me répondit qu'il fallait que j'aille me reposer pour la nuit et qu'une grosse journée m'attendait le lendemain. J'acquiesçai en lui rendant un sourire. Juste avant de sortir de son bureau il me dit :  
  
- Jean-François Paradis, bienvenue à Poudlard. Ton potentiel est grand et je suis fier de pouvoir t'apporter les moyens de le développer. Bonne nuit, et n'oublie pas le chocolat. me dit-il en riant de bon coeur.  
  
Je sorti alors de la salle et me dirigeai vers la sorti. En chemin, je croisai Malfoy qui semblait vouloir m'éviter. Je croisai aussi plus tard, après m'être perdu dans les vaste corridors du château, Hermione. Elle m'aida à retrouver mon chemin vers la sorti et me passa un livre qu'elle venait d'aller chercher à la bibliothèque : « Develop your psychic skills » Ce titre m'était familier mais le livre était fait d'une couverture en cuir et les pages étaient jauni par l'oxydation. Je lui fit les au revoir et parti en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid. Il n'était pas encore de retour et son molosse jappait fortement à l'intérieur. Je dus attendre encore longtemps avant de le voir arriver et pendant ce temps, j'eue pratiqué mes capacités. Je me concentrai d'abord pour flotter à quelques centimètres du sol avant de me sentir trop épuisé. Je mangeai le chocolat que m'avait offert Albus. Il était vraiment très bon : Du chocolat au lait, mon préféré. Je me senti en pleine forme après cela et je réussis à quitter le sol à plus de 2 mètres dans les airs. Je réussis même à atterrir au sol sans trébucher et en douceur. J'étais vraiment content d'avoir réussit cela. Je cherchai des roches sur le gazon mais en vain alors j'essayai de transformer des brindilles d'herbe en criquet. Cela marcha après ma cinquième tentative. Je m'amusai à recommencer ces transformations et bientôt je me vis couvert de criquets. Ils étaient de toute tailles et de toutes couleurs, certains même étaient déformés. Je ne vis plus le temps passer et les criquets augmentaient en masse. Éventuellement, après que j'aille infesté le gazon de criquets, Hagrid se montra la bine depuis l'entré de l'école. Il marchait tout croche. C'était à la fois drôle et désolant à voir. J'accourus pour l'aider à venir mais il insistait pour s'y rendre sans aide et qu'il n'était pas si saoul que ça, même s'il marchait tout croche et qu'il déparlait parfois. Je l'aidai quand même à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il me tombe dessus. Je n'aurais pas cru que cela puisse me faire aussi mal. Je passai près d'hurler de douleur et vu son état, il prit un moment avant de se lever. Je le suivrai alors avec quelques mètres de distances. Il ouvrit la porte de sa cabane et m'y invita. Il s'installa confortablement dans son lit et moi dans le mien, étant un lit improvisé. Il se parlait à lui-même et de chance, il s'endormit rapidement, me laissant seul, dans mes pensés, avant de finalement m'endormir avec qu'une chose en tête ; elle me manquait tellement.  
  
Fin du chapitre. 


	4. L'infusion

NB : Je tiens à dire que je ne détiens pas les personnages de Harry Potter. On m'a dit qu'il fallait prendre cette précaution. ¦8'P Autre chose, désolé si vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qui se passe, je me laisse parfois aller pour mes théories bizarres et complexes, au moins, j'espère qu'elles vous plaisent! ¦8'D Khalietal Ken Voliur ==============================================================  
  
Chapitre 4 : Slythering.  
  
Je me fis réveillé par Hagrid vers ce qu'il semblait être 6 heures du matin. Je me demandais pourquoi j'étais venu me coucher chez Hagrid, mais j'en resta mystifié. Hagrid se prépara à sortir son gros molosse quand il vu deux ou trois criquets dans ca maison. Il les écrasa négligemment avec son énorme pied de demi géant et ouvrit la porte pour y voir des centaines et des centaines de criquets devant sa porte et un peu partout sur le gazon. Il y avait plein d'élèves accompagnés de deux professeurs afin de les attraper et les retransformer en brindille d'herbe à l'aide d'une simple formule d'annulation de métamorphose, à ce moment, je me sentais vraiment mal d'avoir fait autant de petites bestioles, mais cela avait été tellement drôle. C'est alors que je décidai de les aider à attraper les sauterelles mais je ne savais pas comment les rendre en brindille.  
  
Vint le moment des déjeuners. Harry et Ron m'attendaient à leur table où je me dépêchai d'aller. En voyant que le déjeuner allait être normal; gruau, toast et lait, je m'ennuyai des bons déjeuners à la « cabane à sucre style » que j'avais l'habitude de me faire. Mais, reste que le gruau avait un goût parfait avec de la cannelle et de la cassonade. On resta à la table pendant 2 heures, avant que les courts commencent. On parla de tout et de rien et une fois de plus, ils me demandèrent comment c'était chez moi. Personnellement, j'aurais dû écrire un livre sur mon passé! Ils m'auraient laissé tranquille avec ça. Mais peu importe, ils étaient vraiment cool, Harry et Ron.  
  
Je fus compatissent pour Harry et Ron qui commençaient leur journée avec la divination. Ne sachant que faire, j'allai revoir Dumbledore à son bureau. Il était là, m'attendant au pied des marches en colimaçon. Il entra dans le sujet de la technologie en me disant que nos développements en médecines étaient beaucoup plus avantageux que les leurs pour le fait que cela ne consommait pas d'énergie vital du médecin qui soignait ses patients. Alors je lui dis que franchement, je préférais de beaucoup la magie à la médecines parce que c'était rapide et effectif comparé notre médecine.  
  
La conversation passa de la médecine aux courts de Poudlard, aux activités des sorciers, aux sports des moldus, mais ce qui me marqua le plus, c'est quand il commença à me parler des jeux vidéos! Quoi? Lui? Intéressé à une technologie aussi dérisoire que nos écrans de TV quand ils pouvaient, eux, faire des illusions aussi vraisemblable que le réel? En tout cas, nous parlâmes finalement des jeux vidéos pendant un bon moment voyant que tout deux avions des affinités pour les jeux du genre.  
  
Après un moment, Quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau d'Albus, c'était un homme bien habillé qui se nommait Fudge accompagné de 3 autres personnes. Fudge?!? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là? Je me souvins de lui étant un gars du ministère de la magie. Il se présenta à moi vivement ainsi que ses trois autres coéquipiers nommés Delson, Tropolius et Qwerty. Bizarrement, ce troisième nom me faisait penser à un clavier d'ordinateur. Aujourd'hui, je sais que c'est à cause que les 6 premières lettres d'un clavier son Q W E R T Y! Haha! Fudge se mit à parler avec Albus et arriva vite au but précis de sa venu lui et ses hommes, ils venaient pour faire de petits tests que j'avais volontairement accepté en signant le papier la journée avant.  
  
Je pus dire que les tests qu'ils me faisaient faire étaient vraiment épuisants :  
  
Fudge et ses hommes avaient amené des valises de métal et les déposèrent au sol afin de les ouvrir et d'en sortir plein d'objets de toute sorte. Fudge sorti un bandana en tissu synthétique de couleur marron. Qwerty sorti de petite chose ressemblant à des ventouses vivantes, ou des sansues. Les autres sortaient des grimoires avec des plumes et des chaises. Je commençai à m'amuser de les voir sortir des choses de leurs valises sans qu'il n'y ait de fin. Delson sorti des bloques de forme cubique, d'autre, sphérique puis pyramidale, et tout ça, de plusieurs grandeurs. Tropolius sorti une bulle de vitre avec un nuage à l'intérieur, un nuage vert opaque qui ondulait dans chaque direction. Fudge sorti plusieurs attirails de sorcier : Des baguettes magique, des bâtons de mage, des sacs de poudre, des composantes de potions ainsi que plusieurs potions différentes. Dans chaque objet je sentais une certaine force en émaner, j'avais une crainte face à chacun d'entre eux mais je fis confiance au hommes du ministère de la magie et exécutai leur tests.  
  
Première chose qu'ils me firent fut de me coller les espèces de ventouse à des points précis de ma tête et de mon torse, les reliant par une petite ficelle gluante et les aspergeant d'une poudre puante. Ensuite Fudge mit le bandana marron sur ma tête et me demanda de faire une manifestation quelconque. Avec tout cela sur le corps j'étais vraiment mal-à-l'aise et je ne fus capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Fudge m'expliqua pour me rassurer à ce quoi servaient les ventouses et le bandana : « Les ventouses se nourrissent de magie pure, mais seulement quand un sorcier essaie d'en faire. Quand elles boivent cette énergie, elles se mettent à briller et à gonfler. Cela est un test afin de savoir à quel point ta magie est puissante. C'est la façon la plus efficace de mesurer le potentiel des sorciers. Le bandana est là pour lire ce qui se passe dans ta tête, pour savoir comment tu manifestes tes pouvoirs. Rien de tout cela ne te fera mal Jean-François. » Tout cela me rassura un peu et je me décidai de me concentrer plus sur la tâche qu'ils me demandaient d'accomplir. Dumbledore était resté assis à son bureau pour participer aux tests et prenait des notes sur ce qui se passait.  
  
Je fermai les yeux et tenta de faire le vide dans ma tête, un vide des plus complet. Mais je cessai après quelques minutes de concentration en me rappelant de la façon que je voulais manifester mes pouvoirs : non pas en faisant le vide, mais en contrôlant mes forces de toutes volontés. Toutes les choses qui me passaient par la tête à ces moment étaient que pour me déconcentrer : Je perdais confiance, la retrouvais, me demandais quelles étaient les effets de mes pouvoirs, si c'était néfaste pour moi ou les autres, etc. Je finis par foutre ma paranoïa de côté et j'ouvris les yeux. Les 4 hommes me regardaient d'un air déçut, croyant que je n'avais aucun pouvoir. Alors là vint le moment intéressant : Je levai mes mains vers le haut pour créer un ambiance de puissance, eheh, et je me mis à bafouiller dans mon superbe langage de pure improvisation. Mon aura rouge se déploya dans toute la salle. Vous auriez tu voir la tête qu'ils faisaient! C'en était à pisser de rire! Les hommes essayaient de toucher l'aura comme de l'eau, ils griffonnaient rapidement dans leurs grimoires. L'un d'eux prit une fiole en essaya de la remplir de mon aura rouge sang. On aurait dit qu'on voyait en infrarouge. J'aimais vraiment cet effet de couleur. Là, Fudge me demanda d'arrêter et mon aura se coupa instantanément aussitôt que je lui commandai. Les ventouses ne brillaient pas et étaient toujours dégonflées. Qwerty s'approcha et commença à me poser des questions que Delson notait les réponses dans son grimoire tel que : « À quoi penses tu quand tu manifestes cet énergie? » ou « Qu'est-ce que tu disais juste avant de faire sortir le rouge de ton corps? » Je leur avouai que cela n'était que pour les impressionner un peu et que je n'avais pas besoin de parler ni de bouger pour faire cela. Je recommençai tel que je leur avais expliqué et l'un d'eux sembla satisfait de cela. Fudge commença à placer les bloques dans un certain ordre pendant que Qwerty me posait les questions. Après cet interrogatoire, Fudge m'expliqua qu'il allait tester mes capacités à faire des sortilèges sur des objets tel que les bloques qu'il avait placé. Alors je fis venir un des bloques à moi et leur expliquèrent que c'était l'une des seules choses que je savais en faire avec ça : Je transformai le bloque cubique en criquet. Je remarquai que la grosseur de l'objet originaire influait beaucoup la grosseur finale de la métamorphose. Le criquet était plus gros que ma tête! Il sauta partout afin de se sauver en foutant le bordel partout dans le bureau d'Albus qui semblait vraiment amusé de la tournure des choses. Mis à part ces deux tests, tout était relativement plat et long alors je vais vous épargner la suite. La dernière tâche était tellement épuisante qu'ils décidèrent d'en arrêter là. De toute façon, il était maintenant l'heure du dîner. Albus me donna un chocolat avant de partir et me dit : « Merci de ta coopération. Ces tests aideront beaucoup à la compréhension des phénomènes psychiques. Va dîner et dors un peu, ensuite, je veux te voir à 18 heures. Aah! Cela te sera utile » Il pointa sa baguette sur ma montre qui était brisé et la rendu magiquement fonctionnel. Maintenant, vue que cela n'était pas une technologie moldu, elle marchait bien. Je le remercia et me dirigeai vers la sorti avant que Fudge ne m'arrête pour me parler :  
  
-Fort intéressant toutes ces choses. On se reverra demain à 8 heures et on te laissera tranquille après ces derniers tests.  
  
-Oui, d'accord. dis-je avec épuisement.  
  
En me rendant dans la grande salle pour manger, je croisai Hermione qui s'en allait vers la bibliothèque. Elle me demanda si je voulais avoir un livre et je lui dis que je voulais en savoir plus sur le psychisme et que j'avais fini son livre qu'elle m'avait précédemment prêté. Elle sourit et partie à pas rapide en direction de la bibliothèque. Elle y était pratiquement à toutes les pauses!  
  
Harry et Ron m'accueillir dans le grand hall avec beaucoup de monde autour :  
  
-Hey Jean-François! m'appela Ron. On va te présenter du monde!  
  
Un sourire se traça sur mon visage puis je m'assis à côté d'Harry et d'un petit gars. Harry et Ron me présentèrent à toute la table des Griffindor. Ils se présentèrent tous mais j'oubliai la presque totalité de leur nom. Je n'avais jamais eu bonne mémoire des noms avant que la personne ne fasse quelque chose qui me marque. Je connus deux des Griffindor qui connaissaient assez bien les ordinateurs et nous parlâmes une bonne partie du midi de nos connaissances sur la programmation et l'édition. L'un d'entre eux avait accepté de m'apprendre, l'un de ces jours, comment programmer du C++. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que cela signifie : Le C++ est un des nombreux langage utilisés en informatique pour programmer. Le C++ est le meilleur d'entre eux pour faire des jeux. Le dîner avait été savoureux mais je ne pus dire de quoi il s'agissait, je n'avais jamais rien vu ou goûté de tel.  
  
Quand l'heures des cours arriva, je partie en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid pour dormir. Hagrid m'accueilli avec un grand sourire au bout des lèvres. Il m'avoua que j'allais passer au sorting hat et me laissa tranquille pour que je dorme un peu. Je m'endormis sans mal après avoir attendu plus d'une heure dans l'état comatique avant de ne pouvoir enfin me reposer réellement. Je passai mon sommeil sans rêves, du moins, je crois.  
  
Ma montre sonna à 17 :55 et me réveilla d'une drôle de façon : Un petit bonhomme sorti de la montre et me chatouilla le nez avant de disparaître en poussière lumineuse. Je dois avouer que cette façon d'être réveillé est beaucoup plus agréable que par un buzz de cadran. J'allai le plus vite possible rejoindre Dumbledore à son bureau où la professeur McGonagall m'attendait pour ouvrir le bureau de Dumbledore : Sérieusement, je me demandai s'ils croyaient qu'après tout ce temps je n'avais pas comprit le mot de passe pour entrer dans son bureau. C'était pourtant simple de dire « Plus qu'au Poire ». Et quel mot de passe bizarre!  
  
Une fois encore dans le bureau d'Albus, je vis que Dumbledore n'était pas là, du moins, pas encore. McGonagall alla prendre un gros chapeau qui était rangé sur une haute étagère et le déposa sur un siège en me regardant avec un sourire comme si je devais lui dire ce qu'était que ce chapeau. Je n'en avais aucune idée jusqu'à ce que je me souvienne de ce que m'avait dit Hagrid avant de m'endormir : j'allais passer au sorting hat. Alors je lui dis que c'était le sorting hat et elle sourit de plus belle. Albus arriva enfin et il ouvra la discussion :  
  
-Bon! C'est maintenant que l'on va te donner la maison dans laquelle tu iras. dit-il.  
  
-Viens t'asseoir ici Jean-François. me dit McGonagall.  
  
Une fois assit sur le siège, elle mit le chapeau sur ma tête et il s'anima enfin. Je senti comme une main s'agripper à ma tête et la flatter. Puis dans ma tête j'entendis une vois me parler : « Hmm. Tu n'es pas un facile à placer toi. Mouais. Eheh, je n'avais pas vue cette partie de toi! Tu essaies de te cacher de moi peut-être? Mais peu importe, je sais où tu dois aller Jean-François. Certes cela indignera peut-être quelques uns de tes nouveaux amis mais c'est ta voie. » La voix cessa dans ma tête pour devenir audible de tous : « Je te place dans Slythering! » Et le chapeau redevint inerte. McGonagall me regarda un peu déçut de ne pas m'avoir dans sa maison et elle se retourna vers Albus qui la regarda aussi :  
  
-Je suis sûr qu'il prendra le bon chemin Minerva. dit-il.  
  
-Moui, tu dois avoir raison. Du moins, je l'espère. dit-elle.  
  
-Mais de quoi parlez vous? dis-je avec un moment de silence avant de reprendre. Vous croyez que je pourrais devenir méchant ou quelque chose du genre que deviennent pratiquement tous les Slythering?  
  
-Albus? dit Minerva avec un regard inquiet.  
  
-Non, je ne crois pas Jean-François. Mais il est vrai que beaucoup des Slythering aboutit vers le mal. me répondu Dumbledore.  
  
-Et. suis-je vraiment obligé d'aller avec les Slythering? Je veux dire, j'aurais voulu être avec Harry et les autre de Griffindor. N'y a-t-il pas moyen pour moi d'aller dans cette maison? dis-je ensuite sans le moindre espoir.  
  
-Selon la tradition et les règles de notre école, je crains de ne pouvoir décider de la maison à la place de notre sorting hat Jean-François. J'en suis navré. Mais ne crois pas que tu ne pourras avoir d'ami au sain de cette maison. Tu t'y feras sûrement rapidement. N'est pas peur. me rassura- t-il après m'avoir déçut du même fait.  
  
La discussion était close. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas changer ma maison et j'allais être coincé avec ce sale Malfoy. Dans le fond, l'école allait sûrement être beaucoup mieux que chez moi et j'étais maintenant un psychic! Dumbledore me prescrit d'aller me reposer pour la nuit car la prochaine journée allait être aussi épuisante que l'actuelle alors je me rendis de nouveau chez Hagrid pour me reposer. Je ne réussis pas à dormir avant un certain moment me demandant ce que mon futur allait devenir avec les Slythering et en tant que psychic dans un monde qui ne m'appartenais pas. et sans Stéphanie. Je réussis à trouver sommeil qu'après une bonne heure à me retourner et retourner dans mon « lit » qui n'était pas des plus confortable.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Je vis un livre noir avec des inscriptions dorés qui décrivaient des mots tel que destruction, mort, violence, vengeance et démon. Au plis du livre se traça une bouche qui s'ouvrit pour y laisser voir une dentition très développée et acérée. Une langue fourchue couverte de sang y sorti pour m'entourer et me tirer vers l'intérieur. Je me sentais fortement attiré et incapable du moindre mouvement. J'entendais derrière moi Stéphanie qui criait d'horreur face à la scène mais je n'étais pas capable de parler ni de tourner la tête pour demander de l'aide. De multitude d'épines recouvraient la langue fourchue qui m'entourait et me lacérait lentement en me tirant de plus en plus fort tout en me serrant de plus en plus fort tel un boa en pleine attaque d'une proie. Je sentais le sang me monter à la tête sous la pression et mes membres devenir de plus en plus engourdis. Le livre prit de l'ampleur et les mots devinrent des phrases : « Je te veux Jean-François. Je vais te tuer. Laisse la soif de vengeance t'envahir. Libère moi de ton enveloppe. Meurs, tues, détruis! Douleur, souffrance, peine, colère, haine! » Je ne voulais pas lire la suite mais mes yeux ne se contrôlaient plus et les mots entraient ma tête comme un flot d'une trop forte rivière. Stéphanie laissa sortir un cri de mort qui me rongea le crâne de mon impuissance. Je ne pouvais me retourner pour la voir. Je ne pouvais me débattre pour aller l'aider. J'étais impuissant.  
  
Le livre m'envala en me mordant avec ses dents tranchantes et perçantes tel un vulgaire morceau de chair et je tombai dans un trou noir infini. Le trou devint plaqué d'étoile avec un couloir bleuté formé d'halo de lumière brillante qui défilaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je sentais mon c?ur faire dix tour dans mon torse et mes yeux tournèrent sur leur orbite, je perdis conscience.  
  
Le gazon trouva asile dans ma bouche, ce qui n'était pas agréable. Je me levai et remarqua qu'un grand château se trouvait sur le haut d'une très grande falaise :  
  
-Est-ce que ça va Jean-François? me dit Harry derrière moi avec la baguette en main. Je ne lui répondis pas.  
  
-Hey Jean-François, ne t'en fait pas, tout ira bien. me rassura Hermione de l'autre côté de moi, aussi avec sa baguette en main.  
  
Mais je gardai le silence et me retourna vers l'avant voyant Lord Voldemort dans mon chemin sa baguette en l'air. Une profonde haine semblait animer son visage reptilien, une haine qui semblait redirigé sur moi. Son bras gauche était grossièrement arraché, le moignon dégoulinant de sang noir. Sa jambe droite était toute calcinée et il semblait avoir misère à s'y tenir dessus convenablement. Sa haine se transforma : Il me sourit cruellement.  
  
-Cette fois, tu ne m'auras pas Khalietal! siffla-t-il avec une voix perçante.  
  
-Quoi? Khalietal? Qu'est-ce que.  
  
Deux simple mots se firent entendre puis une puissante lumière verte jailli de la baguette de Voldemort. Un faisceau plus clair encore quitta le bout de la baguette et se dirigea dans ma direction. À un mètre de moi, je sentais déjà la douleur du sort si puissant me brûler la chair et plus le faisceau s'approchait, plus je sentais une atroce sensation de froid prendre le dessus de mon corps puis je sentis pour la dernière fois la lumière se poser sur mon torse. Tout devint froid et noir, je me sentis tomber sur le gazon. Un cri retentit faiblement jusqu'à mon ouïe qui faiblissait beaucoup trop rapidement étouffant la fin du cri.  
  
* *  
*  
  
J'étais couvert de sueurs froides. Mon lit était tout à l'envers et quelques meubles avaient été bouleversés et renversés. Hagrid me fixait, bouche bée, les yeux tout rond et la bouche grande ouverte, quelques bleues sur les jambes et les bras. Je regardai autour de moi plus en détail la maison complètement en désordre :  
  
-Il commence à être temps que tu te réveilles petit. Un peu plus et j'allais chercher Dumbledore! me dit Hagrid après un moment. Il regarda partout en se frottant les bras et les jambes en ajoutant. Gigotes tu toujours autant pendant ton sommeil?  
  
-Qu quoi? C'est moi qui a fait tout ça? dis-je avec un ton coupable.  
  
-Oui. En essayant de te réveiller, tu m'as criblé de coups de pied. Tu faisais tout tomber et tu n'arrêtais plus de crier de douleur juste avant de te réveiller.  
  
Quel horrible cauchemar que j'avais fait! J'en avais tout les membres tremblant. Mais j'étais fort heureux que cela n'ait été qu'un cauchemar et non la réalité. Hagrid reprit la parole après que je m'aie calmé :  
  
-C'est l'heure de se lever, une grosse journée t'attend et moi je dois préparer mon cours. Pour 9 heures.  
  
-Il est 6 heures. Quelles sont les créatures que tu as pour tes cours maintenant? lui demandai-je. Un sourire se traça sur son visage. Je venais de lui faire plaisir en lui demandant ce qu'il allait montrer dans ses cours.  
  
-Eheh. Veux-tu voir? il m'entraîna aussitôt que je me suis habiller dehors, derrière sa maison. Ça, c'est des Gerunds! me dit-il en me montrant des espèces de grosse boule de 2 pied de large.  
  
La créature était toute jaune avec un énorme oeil prenant tout la largeur de la boule et de petits bras atrophiés et de grosses jambes musclées. La bête me regarda avec son oeil plein d'intelligence. Elle s'approcha de moi et me regarda de près.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, Gollok ne te fera pas mal, il est un gentil Genrund.  
  
-Whoa! C'est vraiment bizarre ça.  
  
Le monstre se recula et me regarda d'un oeil frustré avant de s'en retourner où il était avant que l'on arrive.  
  
-Fait attention, les Gerunds sont très susceptibles et ils se trouvent parfait. Va t'excuser et il sera heureux.  
  
Alors j'allai m'excuser de mon impolitesse au Gerund et il se retourna tout joyeux en me serrant avec ce qui lui servaient de bras. Ces créatures étaient très affectueuse et leur contacte était bienfaisant. Je me senti tout détendu et serein à ce moment, oubliant complètement le rêve atroce de ma « violente » nuit. Après avoir aidé Hagrid à les rediriger dans le grand enclos, je parti pour déjeuner dans la grande salle.  
  
Comme depuis mon arrivée, Harry et Ron y étaient ainsi que Hermione et Fred. Nous mangeâmes notre déjeuner, mais je ne racontai rien de mon cauchemar car il était dans mon habitude d'en faire pratiquement chaque nuit depuis tellement longtemps. À 8 heures, j'allai revoir Dumbledore pour la suite des tests avec Fudge. Comme la première fois, j'eue vite m'épuiser mais ce n'est qu'après 6 heures que Fudge se résigna à me laisser partir en m'assurant qu'il n'avait plus de tests à me faire subir. J'étais vraiment heureux de cela mais je ne laissa pas paraître car Fudge m'appréciait bien et je ne voulais pas le blesser. Dumbledore me donna un repas et discuta avec moi dans son bureau pendant que je mangeais ensuite il me demanda si je voulais avoir un sommeil sans rêve avant l'infusion de connaissance.  
  
-L'infusion de connaissance? demandai-je.  
  
-Oui. C'est un procédé qu'on utilise que rarement dans des cas semblable au tien. Tu as beaucoup de temps de retard et on doit ramener tes connaissances à jour alors on insufflera toutes les connaissances qu'on pourra afin que tu ne reprennes que le minimum de cours ici. Il serait fort honteux d'être avec les premières années n'est-il pas? il me sourit gentiment avant que je ne cligne des yeux une fois de trop, tombant dans un sommeil magique.  
  
Je me réveillai plein d'énergie, assit sur une chaise en plein milieu d'une grande salle sombre et suintante d'humidité. 4 personnes habillés de grande toge de sorcier étaient autour de moi, parlant entre eux. L'un remarqua mon réveil et tous se retournèrent vers moi. Celui derrière moi avait une longue barbe blanche très bien entretenue et aucunement jauni. Il introduisit la parole : « Bonsoir Jean-François Paradis. Nous sommes 4 volontaires ayant appris nos connaissances parmi les Slythering. Nous allons t'infuser ces connaissances jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus en contenir plus. N'ait crainte, cela ne te fera pas mal, mais cela te déconcertera sûrement. » Tous levèrent leur baguette et commencèrent à murmurer dans un dialecte qui m'était inconnus. Ils avaient tous les yeux baissés et l'un d'eux leva les yeux en premier. Un rayon vert et argenté jailli de sa baguette et me transperça sans aucune douleur. Vite, les autres baguette déployèrent aussi leur rayon vert et argenté. Dès le contacte du dernier rayon, je me sentis fortement secoué et ébranlé. Des milliers d'images, des milliers de sons et conversations, des milliers de mouvements et de déplacements s'incrustèrent dans ma tête qui hurlait de douleur. J'avais l'impression de vivre en instantané la vie de 4 personnes qui m'étaient avant inconnus. C'était vraiment bizarre. Puis la migraine me fit tellement mal que je m'évanouie sur place. 


End file.
